drinking contest
by rawr-ayesir
Summary: crack pairing gajeel x cana.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. also sorry it's short. ill add more chapters i promise.**

 **i don't own fairy tail. that honor belongs to the amazing hiro mashima.**

"not in the mood." gajeel grumbled to the already rather tipsy card mage. he had just finished a mission and was not really up for a drinking contest.

"aw scared you'll lose again?" cana teased. by the twitch of gajeel's eyebrow, she knew she had scored a new drinking partner, which was good news since her last two were currently passed out under the table. she always knew how to lure in victims for her drinking games.

about half an hour had passed when a slightly wobbly gajeel stood up from the table and began walking toward the back of the guild.

"you quittin' already?" cana yelled after him.

"ah, screw you. I'm just takin' a leak." he mumbled and waved behind him.

gajeel turned the corner into the hall and opened the first door he came to. he walked in and pulled the door shut behind him. only when he flipped on the light did he realize he had walked into the supply closet. he opened the door and walked back into the hall.

"look who finally decided to come out of the closet." cana shouted from where she now sat at the bar.

gajeel responded by flipping her off. he began to open the actual bathroom door when mira called over to him from behind the bar "gajeel don't forget the closet lights."

"yeah yeah i got it." he mumbled and went back in to turn off the lights when he tripped over a mop that had been lying on the closet floor.

cana saw this from her seat and laughed "ha! the great iron dragon slayer just got his ass kicked by a mop!" she got up and walked to the closet to give him a hard time but when she walked in she slipped on a towel gajeel had knocked off its shelf when he fell. she landed directly on top of gajeel who had just rolled over onto his back.

she looked at him for a few seconds before jumping back to her feet, but not before gajeel noticed the blush creeping over her cheeks. he stood up just after her and grinned "what was that?"

"what do you mean? i tripped 'cause you're an idiot that's all." cana said overly defensively.

gajeel smirked, "you were definitely blushing"

"what!?" cana practically squeaked. "i'm just a little flushed from the alcohol that's all."

gajeel took a step towards her. "you're so full of shit."

she began to blush more and took a step back. gajeel reached behind her and pulled the door shut and he took another step closer.

"wh- what are you doing?" cana whispered.

"who knows" he mumbled.

gajeel moved a little closer and before she could protest, he leaned down and kissed her.

the kiss only lasted a few seconds before gajeel pulled back.

"the hell was that" cana asked, understandably surprised and seemingly a little angry at what had just happened,

"who knows" he whispered. "sorry i guess." he turned his head away, embarrassed that he had apparently misread that situation.

"idiot." cana grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him down to her level. "if you're gonna kiss me, at least do it right."

she pulled him into a kiss and he smiled at the way it was forceful yet somehow gentle at the same time. he pushed her back against the door had began to kiss her harder. she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in.

cana had wrapped her arms behind his neck and had her fingers woven in his long black mane. gajeel had one hand pressed against the door next to cana's shoulder and the other had made its way down to her side and was resting on her hip.

gajeel pressed his hips forward against her body and she could feel the bulge that was beginning to grow in his pants.

gajeel's hand started to wander higher and cana had moved her hands down to his belt. he began to reach for the tie on her bikini top when suddenly the door opened and they both fell out into the crowded guild hall.

the crash got the attention of some of the members and soon the whole guild became quiet.

mira, who was still holding the doorknob, blushed "oh my." a smile appeared on her face. "what's this?"

gajeel looked up at mira, who was now looking at the two of them with a grin that for some reason sent chills straight to his soul.

"ah, shit."

and as if the situation wasn't bad enough, mira stepped aside to reveal a less than happy gildarts.

cana turned to gajeel and whispered, "run."


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2. sorry this one's short too. also sorry i pretty much use all lower case letters.**

 **i don't own fairy tail. that honor goes to hiro mashima.**

gajeel was completely out of breath by the time he reached his house. he had honestly never run so fast in his life. he could no longer smell gildarts so he was fairly sure he had lost him. he was glad no one in the guild really knew where his house was or he was pretty sure he would be dead by now.

he walked through the door and was greeted by a sight he had not expected. lily was sitting on the table sipping a kiwi smoothie and in the chair in front of him, finishing what appeared to be her third beer since arriving, was cana.

"how the hell did you get here?" gajeel asked, still panting from running across town.

rather than answer, she just pointed at lily who was now down to the last of his smoothie.

"and another thing, why the hell are you here?"

cana looked up from her beer, "wanted to make sure gildarts didn't skin you alive... also, if you're up for it, i'd like to finish what we started at the guild."

gajeel could feel himself starting to get hard when suddenly a bottle was thrown at him.

"oh, you meant drinking.." he realized.

"contest ain't over till someone passes out." cana stated as if the rules to this drinking game were law.

"i think i'm done." gajeel mumbled, his competitive spirit was pretty much gone at this point.

cana stood up and began walking towards him. "alright well how 'bout we finish the other thing we started?"

"now you're talkin'." gajeel grabbed cana and lifted her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went over his shoulders.

they began kissing immediately and lily cleared his throat about four times before finally gaining their attention.

"i'm going to head back to the guild for a while" lily announced. "i'll probably be gone a few hours. don't wait up."

"k bye." gajeel grumbled before returning to his kiss.

lily tried to leave quickly but before he got out he saw gajeel push cana to the wall and begin grinding against her.

he quickly flew out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"glad he's gone." gajeel panted.

"didn't seem like you cared he was here." cana laughed.

they continued kissing and slowly moving toward the bedroom.

they got to the door and gajeel opened it and lifted cana back up and carried her to the bed. he set her down and then crawled on top of her.

he sat up and pulled his shirt off.

"damn" cana said staring at his abs as he lifted it over his head.

he took both her wrists in his left hand and pinned them above her head. then he leaned back down to kiss her again and his other hand moved from her hip up to her breast. he grabbed it with his right hand and his left soon let go of her wrists. he then pulled loose her bikini ties and took the top off and threw it to the end of the bed.

cana took her now free hands and reached down to undo gajeel's belt. he now had both hands massaging her boobs and their tongues were lazily dancing between their mouths.

gajeel moved his hands down to cana's belt and easily unbuckled it. he slipped it out of the belt loops and threw it on the floor near where cana had thrown his.

he began to kiss down her neck and over her shoulder while his hands worked to get her pants unbuttoned. he carefully began to slide her pants down and she eagerly lifted her hips to help get them off faster.

cana pulled down on the hem of gajeels pants, trying to get them off. he saw she was struggling with this so he stood up and took them off along with his boxers before climbing back onto the bed.

"wow" cana stared at him as he took off his pants and got back on the bed.

"like what you see?" gajeel asked reaching down and stroking himself.

"hell yeah." cana purred. "and who knew you had piercings there too"


End file.
